Copperhand
Background He owned nothing, he had nothing, pitied by all but Illmater the greyskinned child crawled through the salty mud under the boardwalk of Dock Street following only the sounds of revalry and belligerence in the distance searching for the underbelly of the local alehouse, the Mermaid's Arms. 'Such a horrible place,' he thought as his cheek scraped between a support above and the fowl black ichor below 'Nobody would come to such a place to pick up the coin that drops between the slats.' For the first time in his life the boy thanked his fate for his empty stomach as it allowed him to fit where anyone older or fatter would never think of going, the only way under the dock by land was to climb over shell encrusted stones beside the shipbuilders and under the old wood planks of their wooden drydock through a space he could barely fit, scratching his sides on the sharp chitonous barnacles as he passed through into the tight corridor. The underside was not much better as often his cheeks would scrape the mud and there was no hope in his sack-cloth clothes ever being clean again, but salvation lay ahead, he could see the golden lamplight shining through the cracks and drunken voices above in celebration and above all his pointed ears heard the high pitched clinking of coin on top of each other. Ravenously the child drags his hands through the mud searching for anything hard and flat, quietly he chuckles to himself uncaring of the filth that scraped the teath of his open mouth as his palms fill with the dropped discs unbeknownst to the patrons above. Knuckles bloody and sleeves torn from dragging clenched fists over the barnacles on his way out from under the boardwalk the boy hastilly slides down the outside to the oceans waves he ignores the sting of salt as he washes of the small discs revealing their value, his red eyes widening as more money then he has ever seen is revealed before his eyes, not only the commoners copper pieces but a few silvers here and there and by what turn of fate but a single gold piece amongst them all. With a rush of excitement he ripped off the torn end of one of his sleeves and knotted one end, the other he tied to his rope belt and let it bump against his leg like the noble's coin pouches he had seen in passing, gleefully he rushed back to the orphanage to stow away his new prize to be spent in the next mornings market only to be stopped in Shrimp Alley, silently the boy curses as three shadows tower over him, "Well look at the red-eyed freak coming back so late" one of them spat while the other reached out for the scruff of the boys shirt, "You know your eyes wouldn't be so red if you actually slept at night instead of being out, what're you doing out so late anyway?" "Nothing" the boy muttered gazing at the ground, "I'll bet he thinks he can avoid us at night, knows our dads keep us in, but tonight they're whoring and told us not to come back until they were done, so here we are!" Lifting for a moment one of the shadows lifts the boy to his toes only to throw him to the ground, his coin pouch jingling with the impact. "What do we have here? Little orphans don't get to have money, you don't have any parents to give it to you, where did you get it from?" with a snap the middle shadow reaches down and tears the makeshift purse from the boys belt "GIVE THAT BACK!" the boy shrieks grabbing on to the end with coins spilling out trying to hold onto his prize and managing to catch a few of the metal discs. Quickly he is pushed back to the ground and one of the shadows kicks him in the side, "Look at his bloody hands, I'll bet he stole this from someone and almost got caught, didn't you? We'll show you what our dads do to red-handed thieves in Waterdeep." "Hey he still has some in his hands! get it!" Viciously the larger boys kicked and punched and stomped on the grey-skinned child, trying their best to pry his clenched fist open for the last of the coin only to stomp on it until it was little more then a broken bloody claw. Before they could grab it again a voice shouted from down the alley and light shone upon the shadows, "You Radek boys better get the hell out of here before I let the guard know you were trying to sneak into my store room again!" Before he could finish the shadows ran into the dark of night leaving the battered boy on the ground. The boy waits cold and alone until the pain subsided enough that he could stand, his left hand searing in pain causing him to moan with every step until he made it back to the orphanage and to the clerics of Illmater who could tend to his wounds, his only relief that he held onto a piece of his prize, he prayed to every god whom would listen that it be the gold piece, if it was his suffering would at least be worth it and he could get ahead in this unforgiving world. When the clerics finally saw to him and they used their medicines to loosen up his broken fist all the hope he had ever mustered drained immediately, the pain he had endured had been for as close to nothing as one could reach. All he had in his broken hand was a single copper, and refusing to let go there it stayed as the priests salved and wrapped his hand. Description Taller then a Drow and with fairer skin, Uhric's heritage is as obvious his sour attitude towards those he doesn't see as friends or desire something from, a remnant of his combined upbringing both by the Sisters of St. Jasper on the Rocks and the harsh life as a street-urchin, now a prosperous adventurer and business owner within the Dock Wards of Waterdeep he attempts hold himself above what he once was, relying on his close friend Miguel to handle delicate conversation. Uhric makes an effort to appear as high and noble as he can afford investing in both fine clothes and jewels befitting of his desired station, since his conversion to faith he wears the gilded amethyst Netherese robes of a Jergalite and bearing the silver symbol of the ancient god of death atop his engraved maille shirt skirt and sleeves. With the combined bulk he casts an imposing shadow, dissipated by the sweeter scents he wears to cover the dank odor of adventuring and worn clothing. The only disturbance to his groomed appearance Uhric allows is the grizzly forked scars upon his left hand still bent and crooked to this day with only a single horned copper ring worn upon it as a humbling reminder of his past. Feats * Drowned a nest of spiders under a Beholder Corpse. * Killed a garrison of guards in Daggerford to free an associate. * Ended a war between Kobolds and Goblins over a tree of life. * Stopped the murderer known as "The Snail-street Slaughterer" * Purchased the Bloody Fist Tavern in Waterdeep. * Cleansed the Waterdeep dock wards of corrupt guards and gangs. * Became the last worshiper of Jergal in a ruined Netherese city. * Crushed 30 Zhentarim Guards under an avalanche and claimed the Dead Snows Gold Rush. * Robbed Scyllua Darkhope blind. * Acquired the Staff of the Magi and Libram of Silver Magic with minimal loss. Information Level: 6 HP: 56 +1d10+1 BAB: +7/+2 Skill Points: 72 Speed: 30ft. Initiative: +5 Racial Traits: Darkvision 60ft. Immunity to Sleep, Elf Blood. Languages: Common, Drow Sign, Sylvan, Waterhadavian, Draconic, Undercommon, Netherese. Exp: 21000 Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Spell Resist: 23 Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Duskblade: Arcane Attunement, Armored Mage (Light), Combat Casting, Arcane Attunement, Armored Mage (Medium), Quick Cast 1/day, Spell Power +2, Abjurant Champion: '''Abjurant Armor, Extend Abjuration, Feats: Power Attack, Knowledge Devotion, Smiting Spell '''Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Netherese Robes of Jergal, Adventuring Gear, 12 Days Rations of Dragon Jerky. Magic Items: Vest of the Archmagi, Staff of the Magi, Libram of Silver Magic, Belt of Battle, Amulet of Zintal, Pearl of Power I x2, Headband of Power (Str/Dex/Int +6) Consumables: ''Potion of Protection from Good, Potion of Protection from Evil, Potion of Shield of Faith, Potion of Enlarge Person, Level 9 Scroll of Dispel Magic Containers: Bag of Holding II, Component Pouch, Backpack. Currency: 30128gp 300sp Carried Weight: ''*If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Vest of the Archmagi +8 Armor Bonus to AC +5 Resistance Bonus to Saving Throws +2 vs SR 3x Pearl of Power 9 Expend Spellslot to heal 5x Spell Level Staff of the Magi: 30/50 23 SR The following powers do not use charges: * Detect magic * Enlarge person (''Fortitude DC 15 negates) * ''Hold portal * Light * Mage armor * Mage hand The following powers drain 1 charge per usage: * Dispel magic +10 * Fireball ''(10d6 Fire damage, Reflex DC 17 half ) * ''Ice storm (3d6 Blud 2d6 Cold Damage) * Invisibility * Knock * Lightning bolt ''(10d6 Electric damage, Reflex DC 17 half ) * ''Passwall * Pyrotechnics ''(Will or Fortitude DC 16 negates) * ''Wall of fire (2d6+20 Fire damage) * Web (Reflex DC 17) These powers drain 2 charges per usage: * Monster summoning IX * ''Plane shift ''(Will DC 21 negates) * ''Telekinesis ''(400 lb. maximum weight; Will DC 19 negates) The Bloody Fist Tavern Staff: 6 Manager: Pipkin (Income 240gp avg.) In Vault: 8510gp Underground Smuggler's Bay Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Spell List Level 0 Spells * Acid Splash * Touch of Fatigue * Ray of Frost * Disrupt Undead Level 1 Spells * Truestrike * Shocking Grasp * Lesser Deflect * Swift Expeditious Retreat * Obscuring Mist Level 2 Spells * Swift Fly * Swift Invisibility * Consecrate * Deflect Category:Drow Category:Griffin Category:PC Category:Male Category:D&D 3.5